Double Date
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: Mike has concert tickets to a band Zoey likes as a present, but feels pretty awkward about telling her. A weasel couple shows up to turn a little meet with Zoey into a double date, provided if Mike can kick balls away from the weasels and Zoey.


**Hey there! This is my first entry into the Total Drama category, and what better to upload my first TD fic in this site than to do one of my fave couple: MikexZoey.**

**So this story was thought up when I watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island and playing the Double Date mini-game in Rhythm Heaven Fever. So if you haven't played Rhythm Heaven Fever, you might be totally confused as to what's going on. It's my first fic in this category, so I hope I do good!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Rhythm Heaven Fever. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and Rhythm Heaven Fever belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Hi! Mike here! You're probably wondering why I'm sitting on the bench alone with two tickets on my hand. It's because I'm waiting for someone.

You see, when I competed in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, I fell in love with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my life. Her name was Zoey. And through all the challenges we went through, even with my multiple personalities, Zoey stuck by me through and through. Before we knew it, we were a couple.

So here I am, two months after Total Drama Revenge of the Island waiting to meet Zoey in the park. Her birthday is coming up, so I got her the perfect present. I have two tickets for a concert for this band she really likes. I know that Zoey would totally love that I went through a lot to get the tickets, but the truth is, I don't know what to say to her about the tickets. I mean, I can't just say, "Zoey, I got you tickets for your favorite band because I love you." I wanted the mood to be special.

"Hey, you!" I heard a voice shout at me. I just had to look around, knowing if anyone was calling for me. It couldn't be Zoey unless she decided to be early and do some impressions to play a joke on me.

"Yeah, you, the human!" The same voice shouted for me again. It had to be a dream. He said "the human." I looked around again to find nobody calling for me.

"Look down here!" The voice called out to me yet again. I decided to give it a shot, hoping it's not some sort of bad prank from the people who bully me.

However, I was surprised when I looked down to find where that voice came from. I saw that not only a hole was suddenly formed in front of me, but some sort of… yellow weasel appeared from that hole. The weasel was looking at me as if he was expecting something from me.

"Uhh… hello?" I just had to ask he weasel.

"Hello!" The weasel replied.

I just had to freak out when I saw that he talked. I mean TALKED, as in his mouth actually moved, spoke actual English, no walkie-talkie taped on him. If he's yellow and could speak English, did he live in Camp Wawanakwa when it became a toxic waste dump and moved here after the season was over?

"I know it's weird talking to a talking weasel like myself." The weasel assured.

I know people would call me a freak if they see me talking to a weasel, unless I was Dawn, but I could just tell he wouldn't leave until I give him what he wants. So I talked to him.

"So… what do you want with me?" I asked.

"Can you do me a favor? I'm bringing a date over here and I was wondering-" The weasel tried to say.

"If I want to be in a double date, because I'm meeting my date here, too." I finished.

"Sweet! But that's not what I'm here for! See, this is my favorite spot in the whole park, mainly because couples sit on the bench you're on and things go better for them when we're around because, let's face it, we're cute. The only problem is that sometimes on Fridays, jerks decide to roll some soccer balls, basketballs and footballs at this spot." The weasel explained before feeling his face in despair. "I've been hit by one football too many. Not only that, I never saw those couples again. Some couples were lucky the balls didn't come this way at all."

Today is Friday after all, though I'm not sure that a couple of weasels have something to do with couples being happier if they sit on this bench.

"So if you see a stray ball, can you kick them away from us?" The weasel asked.

Normally, Dawn would try to put the weasels at a safe place, but I did hear that a couple who sat on this bench and saw two weasels by this bench got married the next week. Of course, that was just a coincidence and I only heard it at school, so I don't know what to believe. It could've been just two squirrels.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe all this, but think of it this way. What if the balls hit your date?" The weasel asked.

That hadn't crossed my mind. What if a ball was thrown high enough that it hit Zoey's head? My head, I'll be fine as long as it doesn't bring back my personalities that I managed to take full control over. It's Zoey's head that I'm more concerned about. And plus, what if the whole love bench thing was true? I mean, this weasel is yellow! It has to mean something.

"Whoa! Incoming ball!" The weasel screamed as he readied to hide.

However, it just gave out a single bounce. I don't know why, but I didn't get up from the bench and as soon as the ball got close, I just kicked it. I just kicked it like it was part of my reflexes to.

"…Whoa! That was awesome!" The weasel cheered before he saw something else. "Basketball!"

The basketball gave out a single bounce too, but it also gave a small bounce near my foot, where I reflexively kicked it the same way I did with the soccer ball.

"Football!" The weasel screamed as he ducked into his hole, hoping not to get hit by it.

The football really confused me. It bounced off the ground near me and then bounced back far from me before returning to my foot. I had to kick this ball really high if I really want to protect this weasel. So I did and I could've sworn I saw Tyler try to catch that football I kicked, only to be hit in the head with it.

"Looks to me that you're good at kicking stuff!" The weasel commented.

"Okay, fine, I'll protect you guys from stray balls." I finally said.

"Great! I'll be back in two minutes!" The weasel replied before burrowing back underground.

It's official, this will be one of the weirdest dates ever.

It's been five minutes since I last talked to that weasel, knowing what I'm supposed to do once they arrive. I just hope that the whole love bench thing is true. But just in case, I went to the nearest Subway store and got a couple of sub-sandwiches. I felt kinda hungry, and I figured since I would be kicking a lot of balls (that's what she said), I might as well get enough energy to do that.

"Mike!" I heard Zoey's voice call out.

There she was, with her beautiful red hair and those beautiful eyes. I felt like I could melt right there if it wasn't for the fact that Zoey sat right next to me.

"Mike, I'm so glad you called me to meet you here." Zoey cheered before seeing the sandwiches. "Oh, are those sandwiches?"

"Yeah. I thought that I'd bring some food to have a small picnic." I replied with a nervous laugh.

"You're so sweet." Zoey said with that sweet voice of hers before kissing me on the cheek.

Of course I liked that kiss. In fact, I would've been any happier had something not caught my eye.

"…And apparently, we're not alone." I replied, pointing to the ground.

It was that yellow weasel again, and this time, he brought his date. A pink weasel. Now I'm convinced they were Wawanakwa weasels that Dawn had rescued.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Zoey cooed as she patted the weasels head.

However, I had heard the bounce of a ball coming towards us. Zoey didn't seem to notice since she was enamored by the weasels' cuteness (who wouldn't).

Out of reflexes, when that soccer ball went closer to our bench, I just had to kick it away, kick it high to the sky. The weasels fist pumped a bit after seeing my heroic kick, and Zoey never asked why.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Zoey cooed.

Another soccer ball was coming our way and right away, I tried to kick it, but the timing was off. It actually hurt my foot a bit. The weasels looked pretty shocked. Another ball came out way and this time, I tried to kick it, but I missed. The weasels were scared and ducked. Lucky for me, the ball was low enough not to hit Zoey's head and far enough not to hit the weasels themselves.

Although the weasels weren't too happy when I didn't kick that ball. They should be glad that they weren't hit at all. However, when a basketball started bouncing our way, I recognized the quick bounce and managed to kick that out of the way. The weasels were very appreciative about that.

"Mike, the fact that you arranged this little date is very sweet of you." Zoey said, looking at me, but not seeing the next tree soccer balls I just had to kick.

I was about to ask Zoey about the tickets when a football started to bounce. The bounce kinda threw me off, so I missed. The bounce hit the yellow weasel, which scared both its girlfriend and mine.

"Oh no! Is this little thing okay?" Zoey asked as she tried to look at the weasel for any bruises.

Luckily, there weren't any, but there was an unhappy face coming from said weasel. I just had to nervously laugh.

"Shouldn't we take them out of here?" Zoey asked worriedly as I kicked another soccer ball.

"Oh, they'll be fine!" I just had to lie right there. I wanted to see if this whole lunch bench thing is true. Zoey doesn't know about it yet.

"Here." Zoey said as she broke off a piece of her sandwich and fed some to the weasel couple.

Thankfully, Zoey's kind gift was enough of a distraction to kick even more soccer balls and basket balls.

"So Mike, what is it that you wanted to have this picnic for?" Zoey asked with a smile.

This was it. This was to tell her about the tickets.

"Well… I…" I tried to say.

For whatever reason, I still don't know what to do to approach the subject. How to make it special I might add.

However, I reflexively kicked away a football. But kicking that football out of the way not only pleased the weasels, but somehow made approaching the subject a little less awkward.

"Well… first off, what do you like?" I asked.

"Oh," Zoey replied, "but shoudn't you have known that from watching my audition tape on the internet?"

"You know…" I said before kicking away a soccer ball, its bouncing being different than usual, "I might have missed stuff on there."

"Well, you know I love retro." Zoey replied, not even bothering to look at me as she looked at the weasels. "You know, retro clothing, horn-rimmed glasses, indie theaters, all that stuff."

I wanted to smile, but a flurry of balls was coming my way. I kicked them all out of the way, each one made the awkwardness shrink with each kick. It's like I'm kicking the awkwardness away.

"So… any music you like to listen to?" I asked, trying to get to the subject of the tickets while kicking away more balls.

"I love all the old music, as well as indie music." Zoey replied. "In fact, there's this band that I've been listening to a lot recently."

"That band wouldn't happen to be…" I tried to say as I was concentrated on the football. It tricked me with the bounces, but nonetheless, I kicked it away. "Young the Giant, would it?"

"Yes! It's great that you know what I listen to!" Zoey cheered before asking, "How did you know.

Normally, this would be awkward, since I found that out by looking in Zoey's room when I came over one time, but I got a straight answer after kicking a soccer ball away.

"You know… I kind had a feeling you'd like that kind of music." I answered casually.

"They're performing next Friday, but the concert is practically sold out." Zoey complained.

"Yeah… isn't next Friday your birthday?" I asked curiously, kicking yet another soccer ball out of the way.

"Of course. My parents have been going high and low to try to get those tickets, with no luck." Zoey complained as she fed one of the weasels her sandwich.

Now's my chance. I looked at the weasels for an approval, who were fist pumping the entire time I kicked the balls out of the way. They nodded and fist pumped again when I kicked away a football. The jump must mean that they're really excited.

But I had to take this slow. Zoey and I ate our sandwiches together, every bite off of mine was interrupted by a ball I had to kick away. We just sat there in silence as we ate our sandwiches. Zoey never asked about the constant bouncing or why the two weasels were fist pumping over and over again. All she cared about was how much she was having a good time.

"Oh Mike, this picnic has been wonderful. It was really nice of you to go out of you way to prepare this." Zoey commented.

"Well, to be honest, I just thought of it while waiting for you, so I went to Subway." I admitted, every kick of a ball making this less awkward.

"That's okay." Zoey said with a smile. "I mean, it's the thought that counts."

I just had to smile right there as I kicked yet another soccer ball. The balls seem to be getting less irritating as we talked.

"So Zoey… about that concert…" I began.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"You know how the concert was sold out?" I asked.

This was it. This was my chance to give Zoey the tickets and ask her on a real date. A football was approaching and for whatever reason, I felt that it was the last ball to come at us. The bouncing was starting to annoy me, but I kept calm and waited for the football to approach my foot. The football gave in one final bounce before…

*KICK*

I did it. I kicked that football out of our way where we would probably never see it again. Now was the time to tell Zoey. I took out the tickets from my back pocket and showed them to Zoey, who had quite an excited look on her face when she saw it.

"Oh my gosh! Those are the Young the Giant concert tickets!" Zoey cheered.

I swear, I can hear the weasel couple clapping when they saw Zoey's reaction.

"Well… there were only two tickets left." I admitted. "…So I got them. Happy early birthday."

"You mean you got the last two tickets? For my birthday? Oh Mike, you're just the sweetest ever!" Zoey cheered as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm not that great." I had to say modestly. I've seen guys do much more to make their girl happy.

"Are you kidding? You got the last two tickets for a concert I've been wanting to see since the day I heard of it, set up a wonderful picnic, and picked a perfect spot where these adorable weasels are watching us… which by the way, is becoming really weird by now," Zoey commented as she saw that the weasel couple was still looking at us, as if we were some kind of romance movie. They even had themselves some popcorn for some odd reason. "Other than that, you really love me that much that you went through a lot just to do this?"

"Well… yeah. You mean everything to me and I wanted to make your early birthday gift special." I just had to say. "I love you so much that I might have a bit of OCD just to get this right."

Without any time for me to react, Zoey kissed me, on the lips. The only thing I did do at the moment was hug her as she kissed me. I opened my eye to see the weasels watching us with popcorn, the yellow one giving me a thumbs up. I just had to give him a thumbs up back.

Zoey pulled away and said to me, "Mike, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met. I know it might sound very selfish of me but the fact that you went through a lot to do all this for me…" Zoey's eyes started to swell up in happy tears.

"I'm not that great." I said modestly.

Zoey shook her head. "But you are. It's obvious that you put a lot of thought into this early birthday gift, but even if you didn't get the tickets," Zoey said as she put her head on my shoulder, "I've already have the best birthday present a girl can ask for. And that present is you."

I had my arm around Zoey as she rested on my shoulder, watching the other people play in the park.

"…I love you Zoey." I said to Zoey.

"…I love you too Mike." Zoey said back to me.

The weasels were clearly enjoying it, as they were clapping as if we were in an awesome romantic movie and they finished their popcorn.

"Can you guys go away please?" I asked the weasels.

"Okay!" The weasel couple replied as they went back to their hole.

However Zoey just looked confused. "…Did those weasels just talk?"

I just gave a laugh as he helped Zoey up. "Don't worry about it," I said, "Let's go home."

Zoey and I walked out of the park, hand in hand. Maybe the whole love bench thing is true, or maybe it's all a pile of crap. But after all this, I know three things:

1.I am a really awesome ball kicker

2. A talking weasel couple does make a good double date, no matter how weird it is.

And 3. No matter what happens, Zoey and I will be happy together for a long time.

* * *

**Okay, maybe it wasn't that great, but the idea came to my head, so I had to write it.**

**My sister loves Young the Giant, so I thought of Zoey being that type of person.**

**Nothing else to say right now other than "I hope you enjoyed," so...**

**Later!**


End file.
